creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Risse am Himmel
Irgendwie hatte ich schon immer gespürt, dass etwas mit unserer Welt nicht stimmte. Es war nicht wirklich so, dass ich mit meinem Leben nicht zufrieden war. Jedenfalls nicht über das übliche Klagen über zu viel Routine oder die verzweifelte Suche nach dem Sinn hinaus, was ja nun einmal Dinge sind, mit denen fast jeder in seinem Dasein irgendwann einmal konfrontiert wird. Es war einfach nur ein unbestimmtes Unbehagen. Ein vages Gefühl von Unwirklichkeit. Aber in Großen und Ganzen ging es mir recht gut. Ich mochte die meisten meiner Mitmenschen, ich liebte die stets verschneiten Straßen unseres kleinen beschaulichen Dörfchens, die hell erleuchtete Kirche, die für mich eine ganz besonders Atmosphäre versprühte, obwohl ich nicht übetrieben fromm war, und vor dem wir uns regelmäßig mit unserer Dorfgemeinschaft versammelten, um einfach nur die klare und doch verspielte Architektur zu bewundern. Und natürlich, um dem Architekten still Respekt für seine beachtliche Leistung zu zollen. Zu diesen Gelegenheiten suchte ich die Kirche immer gerne auf. Den regelmässigen Gottesdiensten hingegen blieb ich lieber fern. Lediglich zum alljährlichen Lichterfest oder zu „Weihnachten“, wie es die Stimmen der Götter nannten, nahm ich auch an den religiösen Zeremonien teil. Wer die Kirche gebaut hat und wie alt sie ist, wissen wir nicht. Genauso wenig wie einer von uns auch nur den blassesten Schimmer davon hatte, wer unsere Wohnhäuser und all die anderen Gebäude in unserem Dorf einst errichtet hat. Manche vermuten dahinter das Wirken der Götter. Jener Götter, deren Gesichter von Zeit zu Zeit am Nachthimmel auftauchen und deren Größe und Macht uns jedes Mal vor Ehrfurcht erstarren lassen. Ich aber glaube das nicht. Natürlich sind die Götter mächtig. Aber sie haben sich nie auch nur im Geringsten für uns interessiert. Sie haben ihre eigene, unvorstellbar große Welt, in der sie schalten und walten, wie es ihnen beliebt. Wenn sie sich überhaupt einmal für uns interessieren, so bedeutet das nie etwas Gutes. So sagen die Ältesten und viele der Priester, dass sie dereinst im Zorn über unsere Sünden, die Welt durchgerüttelt und damit ein gewaltiges Erdbeben und noch dazu den schlimmsten Schneesturm in der gesamten Geschichte der Schöpfung ausgelöst hätten. Einige predigen deshalb Enthaltsamkeit, Bescheidenheit, Demut und Askese. Andere verlangen sogar, dass wir die uralte Tradition der Menschenopfer wieder aufleben lassen, um die Götter zu besänftigen. Ich halte von all dem äußerst wenig. An der Existenz der Götter besteht kein Zweifel. Genauso wenig wie an ihrer Macht. Aber in den vielen Jahren meines Lebens habe ich noch kein Zeichen ihres Zorns erlebt. Das einzige Gefühl, mit dem sie uns je gestraft haben, war Gleichgültigkeit. Wahrscheinlich bereitet es all diesen bitteren alten Männern einfach nur Befriedigung den jungen Dorfbewohnern jene Freuden zu nehmen, derer sie überdrüssig geworden oder zu denen sie einfach nicht mehr fähig waren. Ich jedenfalls werde die Zweisamkeit mit meinem Freund Stefan weiter ohne Reue geniessen. Ganz egal was die alten Priester sagen. Für mich ist gerade sie eine heilige Sache. Umso mehr, da aus ihr neues Leben entspringen kann, wenn das Schicksal es so will. Nicht, dass es besonders wahrscheinlich wäre. Die Frauen in unserem kleinen Dorf gebären nur selten Kinder und auch ich bilde in dieser Hinsicht offenbar keine Ausnahme. Ein weiteres Argument, welches ganz klar gegen Menschenopfer spricht. Trotzdem gebe ich mich nach wie vor der Hoffnung hin, dass es irgendwann vielleicht doch geschehen mag. Darüber hinaus passiert ja ohnehin nicht viel in unserer Stadt. Einige, vor allem die besonders Jungen und Idealistischen, hatten schon des öfteren vorgeschlagen neue Gebäude zu bauen oder sogar ein ganzes Vergnügungsviertel zu errichten. Aber gegen diese Ideen gab es immer wieder massiven Widerstand von ganz unterschiedlichen Seiten. Die Umweltaktivisten beteuerten, wie wenig Bäume es ohnehin schon in unserem Dorf gäbe, und das der Baumbestand sich von einem solchen Kahlschlag wahrscheinlich nie wieder erholen würde. Die Priester hingegen sind schon ganz grundsätzlich dagegen, irgendetwas an der uns gegebenen Schöpfung zu verändern. Dass die Jugendlichen in den neuen Häusern Konzerte geben und dort auch andere Musik als jene heilligen Klänge spielen wollen, die von den Göttern zu uns hinüberschallen, hat die Vorbehalte der Kirche auch nicht gerade geschmälert. Da also keine große Aussicht auf Abwechslung in unserem Dorf besteht, machen wir alle das Beste aus unseren Tagen. Stefan und ich spazieren zum Beispiel gerne durch den Schnee, bauen gelegentlich Schneeskulpturen, spielen Verstecken, lieben uns oder reden einfach nur miteinander. Es ist kein aufregendes Leben im Vergleich zu dem, welches die Götter führen, deren wechselhaften Beziehungen von der Kirche gut dokumentiert sind und über deren Gespräche und Streitigkeiten es immer wieder heftige Diskussionen und verschiedene Auslegegungen gibt. Wir haben uns halbwegs mit unserem bescheidenen kleinen Leben arrangiert, trotz aller nicht zu leugnenden Sehnsüchte und Träumereien. Aber nicht jeder schafft es, sich so gut mit den Gegebenheiten zu abzufinden wie wir. Einige brachen bereits auf, um zu sehen was jenseits des Dorfes liegt, doch sie haben auf ihren Expeditionen nie etwas Besonderes entdeckt. Letzlich kamen sie immer enttäuscht, erschöpft und mit leeren Händen zurück. Anscheinend endet unser Welt am Horizont. Dort wo das Reich der Götter beginnt. Zumindest in diesem Punkt haben die Priester ausnahmsweise recht. Auch alle Versuche sich durch die Erde zu graben und auf diese Weise neue Horizonte zu erschliessen, waren vergebens. Unter dem ewigen Schnee – so sagen jene, die es versucht haben – liegt ein hartes, schwarzes und glattes Gestein gegen das selbst unsere härtesten Werkzeuge nur wenig ausrichten können. Einmal hat eine besonders motivierte Frau, deren Name – Nina die Gräberin – noch heute allseits berühmt und berüchtigt ist, es tatsächlich geschafft ein kleines Loch in dieses Gestein zu schlagen. Diese Aufgabe hatte sie am Ende das Leben gekostet und dennoch hat sie nicht mehr freigelegt als eine weitere, weichere Gesteinsschicht, die seltsam porös und splitterig ist. Die Kirche hat sofort jedem strengstens untersagt weiterzugraben und hat „Nina die Gräberin“ posthum exkommuniziert und als eine Dienerin des Bösen gebrandmarkt, die ein Tor zur Hölle freigelegt habe. Und auch wenn mich dieser Aberglaube und die hassgetriebene Hexenjagd der Kirche abstößt, ist an diesem Loch duchaus etwas Unheimliches. Von Zeit zu Zeit schweben von dort kleine Gesteinsstücke nach oben und wer die Stelle – wie auch ich – öfter betrachtet merkt, dass das helle Gestein darunter inzwischen regelrecht angeschwollen ist und von Jahr zu Jahr größer wird. Einige Apokalyptiker hängen der Theorie an, dass es weiter anschwellen und irgendwann unsere ganze Welt unter sich begraben wird. Eine Betrachtung, der auch manche der Priester etwas abgewinnen können, die ein solches Schicksal als gerechte Strafe für unseren schändlichen Eingriff in die göttliche Schöpfung betrachten. Andere wiederum glauben, dass die Lebenskraft unserer Welt durch dieses Loch hinausfliesst, bis sie irgendwann gänzlich verschwindet und unser Dorf leblos und tot darniederliegt. Auch diese Theorie hat Anhänger, obwohl sie in Kirchenkreisen eher nicht so populär ist. Ich persönlich war bisher gegenüber beiden Erklärungen eher skeptisch. Für mich ist es einfach nur ein Loch. Ein gruseliges Loch zwar, aber am Ende doch nur ein Loch. Doch inzwischen bin ich eher geneigt solchen Schwarzmalereien Glauben zu schenken. Ganz besonders seit die ersten Risse am Himmel aufgetaucht sind. Erst waren sie klein, kaum wahrnehmbar, wenn man nicht gerade auf die Dächer eines der Häuser oder auf die Spitze der Tannen geklettert ist, um sie genau in Augenschein zu nehmen. Aber seit einigen Tagen sind sie größer geworden. Einige von ihnen sehen mittlerweile aus als hätte ein wütendes Tier seine Krallen in das Gewebe der Realität geschlagen. Allein der Anblick dieser Sprünge jagt mir jedes mal einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken. Stefan spielt zwar den harten Kerl, aber manchmal, wenn er denkt, dass ich schlafe, höre ich ihn Nachts leise weinen. Wir spüren es beide. Dieses Gefühl, dass unsere Welt an ein Ende gekommen ist. Dass die Kräfte, die sie zusammenhalten nachlassen und dass sie letzlich verschwinden werden. Und zwar nicht irgendwann, sondern schon bald. Und wir sind nicht auch nicht die Einzigen, die so empfinden. Die Stimmen im Klerus, die Menschenopfer forden, sind seitdem mit jedem Tag lauter geworden und haben sich letzlendlich auch durchgesetzt. Gestern haben sie Tina geopfert, eine Freundin von uns. Sie haben sie einfach aus ihrem Haus geschleift und ihrem Leben unter dem Singsang der Priester ein Ende gemacht. Wir waren nicht dabei als es passierte. Wir hätten den Anblick nicht ertragen können. Trotzdem fühle ich mich schuldig. Wir hätten in ihren letzten Augenblicken bei ihr sein sollen. Immerhin das hätten wir für sie tun sollen. An den Rissen im Himmel hat ihr Tod jedenfalls nichts geändert. Sie sind sogar noch größer geworden. Anscheinend ist es den Göttern egal, dass ihre Schöpfung auseinanderbricht. Das zumindest denke ich. Die Priester hingegen meinen, dass wir einfach noch mehr Opfer brauchen. Einige ketzerische Stimmen behaupten auch, wir sollten nicht zu den Göttern beten, sondern alle zu dem seltsamen Loch im Boden pilgern und dem dunklen Herrren des Lochs huldigen. Nur er könne uns beschützen. Auch sie verlangen Menschenopfer. Insofern ist es mir egal für wen wir sinnlos sterben. Dabei weiss ich selbst nicht, was uns sonst helfen kann. Praktischere Naturen schlagen vor, die Risse irgendwie zu kitten. Vielleicht mit dem Holz aus den Wäldern oder mit Material aus unseren Häusern. Aber selbst wenn sie es schaffen würden, ohne zuvor für dieses Sakrileg von der Kirche geopfert zu werden, glaube ich nicht, dass es viel helfen würde. Unsere Welt ist verdammt. Und alles was ich noch tun kann, ist jeden Moment zu geniessen, den ich noch an Stefans Seite verbringen kann. In der Nacht hören wir seit einiger Zeit knirrschende Geräusche. Sie erklingen von überall her und erschüttern uns zutiefst. Aber wir versuchen, sie so gut es geht zu ignorieren. Inzwischen trauen wir uns beide nicht mehr vor die Tür zu gehen. Zu gespenstisch ist der Anblick und das Gefühl einer sterbenden Wirklichkeit ins Gesicht zu sehen. Wir liegen seit Tagen nur noch in unserem Bett, halten uns im Arm und lauschen ängstlich auf das Klopfen der Priester, die uns zur Kirche schleifen wollen. Oder auf das Ende unserer geliebten, kleinen Welt … „Mami. Meine Schneekugel hat Risse.“ plärrt das kleine Mädchen traurig. „Dann wirf sie weg, Schatz.“ sagte ihre Mutter, die gerade den Baum geschmückt hat und ins Zimmer gekommen ist, um nach ihrer Tochter zu sehen. „Kann man sie nicht wieder ganz machen?“ Die Mutter schüttelt den Kopf. „Das geht leider nicht so leicht. Aber ich kauf dir einfach eine Neue.“ Als sie ins betrübte Gesicht ihrer Tochter sieht, fügt sie hinzu: „Oder weißt du was? Wir gehen morgen noch vor der Bescherung zusammen in die Stadt, dann kannst du dir selbst eine ganz Besondere aussuchen. Es kann doch nicht sein, dass du Weihnachten ohne Schneekugel feiern musst.“ Sie lächelt ihre Tochter liebevoll an. „Oh ja!“ sagt das Mädchen aufgeregt, hebt die Schneekugel vom ihrem Platz im Regal unter dem sich bereits ein kleiner Wasserfleck gebildet hat und macht sich mit der tropfenden, rissigen Schneekugel auf den Weg zum Mülleimer. Morgen würde sie eine nagelneue Kugel in den Händen halten. Eine noch viel Hübschere. Sie öffnet den Deckel des Mülleimers, wobei ihr ein intensiver Geruch nach Küchenabfällen und Speiseresten entgegenkommt. Sie rümpft die Nase, wirft die Kugel schnell in den Eimer und entfernt sich ohne noch weiter darüber nachzudenken. Der Deckel fällt zu und sperrt jegliches Licht aus. In vollkommener, vom Geruch nach Verfall erfüllter Dunkelheit, stürzt das kleine Schneekugeldorf einige Sekundbruchteile lang hinab, bis es mit einer Dose kollidiert und in tausend Splitter zerbricht. Das Wasser strömt in einer gewaltigen Flutwelle aus dem kleinen Dorf und der Schnee wird dabei ein letztes mal kräftig aufgewirbelt. Der Kirchturm knickt ab, aber die meisten Häuser bleiben trotz des Sturzes intakt. Lediglich einige der kleinen Figürchen wurden wild umhergeschleudert. Jene Unglücklichen, die dieses Armageddon überleben, werden vermuten, in der Hölle gelandet zu sein. Sie irren sich. Die wahre Hölle würde noch kommen. Denn wenn man einmal darüber nachdenkt, ist „Hölle“ ein durchaus passendes Wort, um eine Müllverbrennungsanlage zu beschreiben, wenn man nur die richtige Perspektive einnimmt. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod